A Reason to Remember
by Pecunia
Summary: Harry und Draco liegen nach dem letzten großen Kampf nebeneinander auf dem Schlachtfeld und führen ein kurzes Gespräch, über das, was hinter ihnen liegt. Oneshot. KEIN Slash / Songfic.


Anmerkung: Momentan sortiere ich ein bisschen das Chaos auf meiner Festplatte (oder zumindest versuche ich es...) und dabei hab ich auch viele meiner alten ffs angeschaut. Immer wieder drollig, was man so von sich selber hört. Auch das hier ist ein sehr alter (ca. 2006?) Oneshot von mir. Noch vor DH geschrieben!

Disclaimer: Harry Potters Welt und alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

_Do I hear what I think I'm hearing?  
Do I see the signs I think I see?  
Or is this just a fantasy?  
Is it true that the beast is waking  
Stirring in his restless sleep tonight  
In the pale moonlight  
In the grip of this cold December  
You and I have reason to remember_

Leichte Rauchschwaden senkten sich über das leere Feld. Es war alles ganz Still. Nur in seinem Ohr rauschte weiterhin die Kampfmusik. Einzelne Flüche gingen ihm nach wie vor durch den Kopf. Alles wiederholte sich, immer und immer wieder. Die Bilder… Wie ein zurück gespulter Film zogen sie hintereinander an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Es war nichts dagegen zu machen. Er lag wehrlos auf dem Boden. Nun nicht mehr seinem Feind, sondern seiner eigenen Erinnerung ausgeliefert. Zuerst war alles ruhig, dann wurde es laut und lauter und… es donnerte wie ein Blitz aus tausend Regentropfen auf die trockene Erde. Es spülte alles fort… Weg waren sie… Die Menschen, die Erinnerung an sie. Nur ihm, Draco Malfoy, war die Erinnerung an alles geblieben. War es wirklich der Letzte, der sich an ihren Untergang erinnern würde? War er der letzte Todesser? Der letzte Beweiß einer vergangen Ära…

Nicht weit weg von seinem blutenden Körper lag, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war, ein anderer Junge. Die zersprungene Brille ruhte friedlich auf dem wieder trockenen Boden. Harry starrte nicht wie Draco in den Himmel, sondern musterte seinen letzten Feind. War das alles, was übrig geblieben war? Wirklich alles? Ein einzelner halb erwachsener Junge, dessen Leben in Scherben lag und der große Held, den die Welt schon bald feiern würde? War mehr nicht von diesem Kampf übrig geblieben?

„Warum lebst du noch?", fragte Harry tonlos, ohne zu wissen warum und woher er die Lebenslust nahm.

Der andere drehte irritiert den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte nur in den Himmel gestarrt. Die weißen Wolken beobachtet, wie sie hin und wieder die warme Mittagssonne verdeckten. Trotz der Wolken, der Sonne und dem blauen Himmel war alles kalt… Die Gegend, die Erde, selbst der letzte Rest von Pflanzen war auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise tot.

Auch Harry spürte, dass sich die Erde zurückholen wollte, was ihr gehörte. Er spürte, wie das seltsame Gefühl von Tod in seine jungen Glieder kroch, das Leben darin nach und nach erlosch. Ging es Malfoy ähnlich?

„Dein Zauber…", begann Malfoy langsam, immer noch nicht ganz bewusst, wen er da eigentlich vor sich hatte. „Er galt nur den Todessern. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das gemacht hast… Aber ich bin kein Todesser. Kein ganzer zumindest. Ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht."

_Der Zauber_ dachte Harry. Spielte es noch eine Rolle, wie all das geschehen war? Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Die Zaubererwelt würde sich auf ihn, den Jungen der besiegte stürzen. Sie würden ihn als mächtigsten Magier dieser Zeit betiteln. Seine Werkzeuge interessierten nicht. Sein Handeln interessierte nicht. Was er tat, war moralisch. Was er tat, war gut… Es war plakativ.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte Draco unerwartet.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Der blonde Junge schmunzelte ungewohnt freundlich… fast friedlich. Das verwunderte Harry, der seinen Rivalen noch nie so hatte lächeln sehen.

„Du bist der Held", erklärte sich Malfoy „Du hast gewonnen und kannst nun machen, was du willst. Wirst du mich auch noch umbringen? Oder planst du schon, in welche Quidditchmannschaft du gehst… Wolltest du nicht auch ein Auror werden? Ach ja, was ist mit Weasel und Granger? Macht ihr Urlaub…"

Erstaunt über diese Frage setzte sich Harry im Schneidersitz neben Malfoy. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er seinen Zauberstab bereitgehalten, Draco streng beobachtet, aber das schien ihm nun lächerlich. Sie hatten wohl beide keine Lust mehr zum Kämpfen. Wozu auch. Es gab nichts mehr zu gewinnen, noch zu verlieren. Harry war sich selber nicht ihm Klaren, was er wollte, als er nach einer Lösung für die Frage suchte. Darum entschied er sich nach ein paar Sekunden, nur mit den Achseln zu zucken.

Malfoy nickte.

„Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht getötet?", fragte nun plötzlich Harry. Die Frage hatte er ihm schon länger stellen wollen.

Anscheinend wusste Draco die Antwort noch. „Ganz einfach. Er hatte Recht, als er sagte, ich sei kein Mörder. Ich bin zu verweichlicht für einen Todesser gewesen. Ich habe in Hogwarts gelebt und wurde von Lehrern mit erzogen, die an das Gute glaubten. Das ich mich selber auf die andere Seite gestellt hatte, wurde mir erst bewusst, als ich vor ihm stand und ihn töten sollte. _Sollte…_ Er hat gemeint, ich dürfe Granger nicht Schlammblut nennen. Es war ihm wichtiger, als um Leben zu betteln. Er wollte seine Freunde beschützen, wenn auch nur verbal, obwohl er selber sterben sollte. Ich bin kein Todesser. Ich bin nur ein feiger Hogwartsschüler, der die falschen Ideale hatte."

Die Stimme des Slytherin klang in Harrys Ohren auf einmal so ehrlich. Als hätte er etwas wie seinen Frieden gefunden. Das, mitten in den Trümmern einer Schlacht, die tausende von Federn in die Geschichtsbücher schreiben würden. Sein grauer Blick verriet Verbitterung. Keine Hoffnung, kein Frieden oder Hass. Nur noch Bitterkeit… Bitter, ja, das war dieser Moment. Trotz des Sieges und des Friedens war er bitter.

_Soldiers write the songs that soldiers sing  
The songs that you and I don't sing  
They blow their horns and march along  
They drum their drums and look so strong  
You'd think that nothing in the world was wrong  
Soldiers write the songs that soldiers sing  
The songs that you and I won't sing  
Let's not look the other way  
Taking a chance  
'Cause if the bugler starts to play  
We too must dance_

„Ich dachte immer, alles, was mein Vater tun würde, wäre richtig. Aber ich glaube so etwas gibt es gar nicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was gibt es nicht?"

„Gut und Richtig. Falsch und Böse."

„Warum sollte es das nicht geben?"

Wieder lächelte Draco. Auf einmal drehte er den blutenden Kopf zu Harry. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in die Augen schauten. Grau traf auf erloschenes Grün. Zwar war es Harry unbegreiflich, doch er konnte aus dem kühlen Grau wirklich Ruhe schöpfen. Es tat gut, in eine friedliche Leere zu schauen. Es tat gut, Draco in die Augen zu schauen… Nach all dem Rot und Braun der Schlacht. Nach all den wirren Farben…

„Diese Einteilungen machen wir Menschen", begann Draco ruhig zu sprechen. Die Worte kamen tief aus seinem Inneren, dessen war sich Harry bewusst, obwohl er ihn noch nie zuvor so hatte sprechen hören.

„Wir machen sie und leben danach. Aber wie simpel unser Kartenhaus ist, merken wir, sobald es zusammenfällt. Wäre es gut, Todesser leben zu lassen? Nein. War es gut, sie alle zu töten?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen entstand, als Harry realisierte, dass diese Frage ihm galt.

Malfoy sprach weiter „Ich stand auf der falschen Seite. Aber bin ich deswegen schlecht? Böse? Ich denke nicht, denn ich bin auch ein Mensch und auch irgendwie gut. Es fängt schon da an, dass, egal was man auch macht, es sowohl gut als auch böse ist. Pflück eine Blume für deine Freundin. Tu ihr etwas Gutes, aber hast du nicht auch dabei ein Leben zerstört und damit etwas Schlechtes getan?"

„Wonach soll man dann leben?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Das fragst du _mich_?", erwiderte Draco erstaunt.

_What's that sound, what's that dreadful rumble?  
Won't somebody tell me what I hear?  
In the distance but drawing near  
Is it only a storm approaching?  
All that thunder and the blinding light  
In the winter night  
In the grip of this cold December  
You and I have reason to remember_

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend auf der Erde. Eine kühle Brise zog an ihnen vorbei. Sie hatten beide jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Wie Maschinen waren sie gewesen. Beide. Jeder auf seiner Seite. Beide hatten sie gekämpft und beide hatten sie ihr Ziel verfochten. Marionetten ohne Sinn und Verstand. Am Ende: Nur Tote. Auf beiden Seiten. Ohne Sinn. Ohne Ziel… Ohne Leben langen sie auf dem toten Boden. All die Menschen. Die Toten. Bis der Blitz kam und sie fort spülte, auf das die Menschheit wieder vergessen werde.

„Harry?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Der andere Junge glaubte, seinen Namen zum ersten Mal zu hören. Vielleicht lag es auch nur einfach daran, dass sie sich nie beim Vornamen genannt hatten.

„Ja?"

„Weißt du wo wir sind?"

„Nein…"

„Und das Ministerium?"

„…Lässt sich wie immer Zeit oder denkt wir wären schon tot."

„Möchtest du gar nicht zu deinen Freunden?"

„Nein… ich will für immer hier bleiben."

„…"

Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Es herrsche weiterhin eine bedrückende Stille. Draco schaute wieder meditativ in die flockigen Wolken. Wie ein Schleier senkte sich eine nach der anderen über den blauen Himmel, bis irgendwann alles weiß wie Schafwolle war. Durch die Sonne leuchtete das graue Wolkenzelt unbeschreiblich. Es wirkte alles so unnatürlich friedlich. Vielleicht war es der Tod, der diesen Ort umgab. Das ewige Schweigen der Menschen.

Was hatte der Krieg am Ende gebracht? Es gab keinen Sieger und auch keinen Verlierer. Zwar war Voldemort besiegt, doch gewonnen hatten die anderen damit auch nichts mehr. Zu viele waren tot. Zu viel Leere in einer Welt, die voll von Magie sein sollte.

Seltsamerweise musste Harry an ein Lied denken, dass er einmal auf einer längeren Autofahrt bei den Durselys im Radio gehört hatte. Den Titel kannte er nicht, genauso wenig den Sänger. Eigentlich hatte er es auch schon lange wieder vergessen. Jetzt, hier zusammen mit Draco auf dem Schlachtfeld, kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn.

"_Soldiers write the songs that soldiers sing  
The songs that you and I don't sing  
They blow their horns and march along  
They drum their drums and look so strong  
You'd think that nothing in the world was wrong  
Soldiers write the songs that soldiers sing  
The songs that you and I won't sing  
Let's not look the other way  
Taking a chance  
'Cause if the bugler starts to play  
We too must dance_"

Es klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf …_You'd think that nothing in the world was wrong…_ Hatte er das wirklich gedacht? In den ersten Jahren auf Hogwarts vielleicht… Aber das Lied konnte nicht den dunklen Lord gemeint haben… Es beschrieb wohl eher den Krieg allgemein und wie einer nach dem anderen ihm verfiel.

* * *

_Songtext: "Soldiers" von ABBA_


End file.
